


What is this Feeling?

by logantriestowrite (Skyellead1107)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyellead1107/pseuds/logantriestowrite
Summary: Three chapter one shot surrounding the lovely Legolas and one kick-ass reader.





	1. Chapter 1

"Legolas!" Your voice cut like a blade through the roaring wind, as you ran after him. His strides were much larger than yours, and you were having a hard time keeping up. "Legolas, stop!"

 

He slowed briefly and his icy blue eyes caught yours for a moment before turning again, and he set his blistering pace once more.

 

Your pace was also being slowed due to the fact that there were orcs blocking your way. Your sword finding its way into many of them. Their blood was one of the things you hated most. It smelled of death and decay.

 

Your steady pace never faltered however, and you were keeping up with the dwarves riding down the river in those stolen barrels. If they weren't your King's prisoners, you would have found the sight comical.

 

Your hand instinctively pulled for the dagger sheathed at your thigh and hurled it. The blade sank between the eyes of an orc desperately trying to end of the life of Thorin Oakenshield. The King Under the Mountain. Hah. If he could be called that.

 

Your feet were pounding against the dirt, but one slip was all it took to send you tumbling down to your back. Many orcs turned their sight onto your prone figure, and you scrambled to get yourself upright.You made up it to your knees when the first one charged and managed to roll out of the way and push yourself back up to your feet. Your eyes narrowed as you stared down at least fifteen orcs.

 

Sucking in a breath, you caught them off-guard by launching yourself at them. Your blade twirling in your hands as if it were a third limb. It was almost too easy as you cut them down one by one.

 

You had started running once again, but you felt something press against your back. Stunned you stared down at the tip of a sword coated in your own blood. Time seemed to stand still as you watched it be pulled back out, but you didn't scream.

 

Pain coursed throughout your body, and you wanted to shout. But you didn't. You weren't an adviser to the King for nothing.

 

Your grip tightened around a small ornate dagger, and you spun quickly, slicing the orc's throat. The triumph of the kill was short-lived as you looked down at the rip in your green armor. "No," you whispered.

 

You pressed your hand to the wound and hoped someone found you soon. To your advantage there weren't any orcs around, and you prayed it stayed that way.

 

You had hoped that Legolas would notice you were no longer behind him, but much to your disappointment, he never showed.

Only Tauriel.

 

She dropped to her knees beside of you and placed her hands over you before beginning to chant. You followed her words softly until you felt a calming warmth spread across the length of your body, and you let your eyes fall shut.

 

____________________

 

  
"So you are eyes finally open," Tauriel said gently. You look up to see her leaning against the wall by the door. "Y/N, you were lucky."

 

You nodded. You were thankful to be alive, but something deep within you tightened around your heart, and you wanted the ache to go away. But it never did.

 

"What is this feeling? It _hurts_."

 

A sad smile formed across her lips as she stared down at you. "Love." She gingerly sat down beside of you and took one of your hands in hers and squeezed reasurringly. "I've heard tales of the pain love can cause, but also the joy."

 

" _Love_?" you questioned flabbergasted. "I..." You stopped yourself, and it all came crashing down on you.

 

You were in love with Legolas Greenleaf, son of the King of Mirkwood.

 

"Breathe, y/n. It's all right."

 

Your wound was completely healed, though the scar had not faded yet. You didn't know if you wanted it to. You almost wanted it to remind you how precious life was, and how quickly it could be taken away.

 

You took your time and eased yourself to stand. You muscles ached quietly, and you ignored it. "I need to speak with the King."

 

She nodded in understanding, and within a moment, Tauriel left you in the room alone with your thoughts. Something was bothering her, but you had no time to pry. You had your very own dilemma to solve.

 

You dressed in your silver armor and headed towards the King. Your heart was pounding in your chest, and you worried for your position. Would he show you mercy? You only hoped.

 

Your feet were light as you stepped into Thranduil's receiving area. You bowed deeply and lowered your head. "My King," she greeted warmly with a hand pressed over your heart.

 

"Rise," he commanded and you obeyed. "Would you like to explain to me what happened?"

 

His voice was surprisingly soft, and it gave you comfort while you told him what had transpired along the river. "I had disposed fifteen of them, my King, but when I thought they were all dead, I was ambushed by a lone orc. He still met his end by my blade."

 

Thranduil's fingers drummed along his chin as he stared at you, and it felt as if his eyes were peering down into your very soul.

 

"I expected no less of you, y/n," he stated. "You are a valuable asset to me, and I would not lose you lightly."

 

"Thank you, my King."

 

You turned as feet shuffled behind you, and you saw Auriel approaching. His blonde hair pulled back neatly. "My King, Legolas and Tauriel are gone."

 

With one singular nod from Thranduil, you were dismissed. You let your body lead you into the dining hall and grabbed some fruits and vegetables. Your body was hungry, and you weren't going to deny it any longer.

 

A familiar figure sat down beside of you and touched his glass to yours. "Glad you're feeling well, y/n," he said softly. "You had many of us worried."

 

"You should know it would take much more to put an end to me, Adryll."

 

Adryll was the closest thing you could call a friend, and you were grateful for his friendship. But even with him there speaking with you, your heart was still aching. Your mind was still wishing for someone else.

 

You continued your meal, though barely enjoying it. You detested this feeling overtaking your mind and soul. You were one of the highest ranking advisers to Thranduil. You could not let your mind or judgement be clouded by such a simple thing such as love. It didn't exist.

 

You pushed your h/c hair behind your ear and stared at Adryll openly. His hair was darker than most elves, but his eyes were the brightest shade of silver you had ever seen. Part of you wondered if he had ever felt love or loved anyone.

 

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

 

You shrugged and took a bite of the juicy yellow fruit on your plate. "No reason," you said. "Just thinking."

 

"About?"

 

"Have you ever been in love, Adryll? Do you know what it feels like?"

 

His eyes darkened slightly, and his body tensed. Maybe you shouldn't have asked that, but you were good friends. It was a fair question, you thought.

 

He was quiet for a few minutes before he decided to speak. "Yes," he answered you quietly. The pain in his voice was insurmountable, and you regretted your question. "She was a fair haired lady from the city of Lake-Town, and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life. She was kind, generous, funny, and spontaneous. But she was a human, and I watched her age. She envied me for having such a long life, but I envied her as well. I wanted to leave this world when she left, and I have not felt love for another since."

 

"I am so sorry, Adryll. I had no idea," you said sheepishly. You felt sorry for him. The thought of having to watch Legolas age as you stayed the same would kill you, and you couldn't bear the thought of it.

 

His sharp eyes regarded you, and small smile tugged at his lips. "Ah, what brought this question on, y/n?"

 

You regarded his face for a few moments before sighing. You wanted to lie, but you knew he would be able to see right through you. "I," you paused and lowered your voice. "I think I'm in love with Legolas."

 


	2. What is Love?

Adryll was silent for a few agonizing minutes, leaving you alone with your rampaging thoughts.

 

_He must be thinking I'm daft! In love with king's son? I would be a laughing stock!_

 

But Adryll's silver eyes softened as he laid his hand on your shoulder. "Y/N, don't be afraid to tell him how you feel once you see him again. Love is something sought after in this world, and once you find it, do not let it go," he said and took a small breath. "You will face some criticism for falling for the Prince, but nothing matters as long as he feels the same. I had my fair share of upturned noses after being with Velanna, but it mattered not. The only thing that mattered was the love between us. Nothing can change that."

 

You nod slowly and smile at him. "Thank you. I hope you're right. This pain I feel in my chest is unsettling. I do not like it."

 

He laughed and his smile grew even larger. "You will learn many new feelings, but it will all be worth it."

 

"Of course," you said happily and continued your dinner with a much more lighthearted conversation.

 

After your fulfilling dinner, you stepped into your chambers and shook off your silver armor for the night and replaced it with a thin cotton dress. The sky had grew dark, and the moon hung above you and the trees.

 

You wondered just where Legolas and Tauriel were, and you hoped and prayed for their safety. They were your friends, and Legolas, you needed to tell him how you felt, no matter the outcome.

 

Three sharp knocks sounded on your door the next morning, and you rose quickly out of your bed. "Yes?" you called out. The morning sun had not yet rose, and the sky was still dark as ever.

 

"Y/N, the King has summoned you. We plan to march Dale."

 

"To Dale? Whatever for?"

 

You slid your greaves over your arms and stepped into your boots. You secured the gold plated curaiss to your body and placed your golden circlet on your head.

 

Adryll stepped in and handed you your two swords, and the small ornate dagger you had used to end the life the orc who almost ended yours. "Thank you." He still had not answered your question, but it mattered not.

 

You would find out shortly.

 

You strapped your weapons to your side and marched out of the room with Adryll right on your heels.

 

Many elven warriors were lined up ready to march, and they turned to let you pass through, but quickly fell back into formation. You reached the front and found Thranduil on his elk, and you stared up at him with inquisitive eyes. "My King, you called for me, and here I am."

 

"Yes, thank you," he said briefly and looked over at a passing soldier. "Have them ready to march."

 

"Of course." The soldier bowed and hurried away.

 

Thranduil's icy gaze turned back on you, and you didn't cower. You knew your King, and you had trusted him this far. "We march on the Lonely Mountain. It seems our dear dwarven friends have succeeded," he said absentmindedly. "But," his voice became cold and harsh. "They have a few items in that mountain that need to be returned to the elves, and I am going to make sure that they are so."

 

You nodded and placed your hand over your heart. "Yes, my King."

 

"Good." He gestured at your trusty white horse and nodded. "Let us lead the army and be on our way."

 

You glided onto the saddle with ease and settled into a steady pace beside of your King.

 

__________

 

Once you reached the ruined city of Dale, the humans there rejoiced over the carts full of fresh food, drink, and clothing, but it was all short-lived. Thranduil was not here to make nice. He was here for those elven jewels in that mountain, and you knew he would not leave until he found them.

 

It was only thirteen men behind the stone walls of Erebor. Surely they would not be difficult to deal with the army your King had brought, and yet... Your skin constantly rose with gooseflesh, and an unimaginable cold sank in all around your body.

 

_Something was wrong._

 

But you didn't know what, and you couldn't go to the King on superstition alone.

 

You were pacing the King's tent when Aragon bursted through the flaps. His face a sign of defeat, and you knew you would go to war tomorrow with the thirteen dwarves. Even the Arkenstone was not enough to drive Thorin to see reason.

 

If it was a war he wanted, it was a war he would get.

 

"We march at dawn."

 

You placed your hand over your heart and bowed. "Yes, my King." You left the tent in a hurry and scrambled around the town of Dale.

 

There was no sign of Legolas, and your heart lurched in your throat. You didn't know if you could handle something happening to the Prince or Tauriel.

 

An all too familiar squeezing settled around your tender heart, and silent tears began to fall from your eyes. Legolas still wasn't back, and you were marching into battle.

 

You were afraid all of those words you needed to say would go unsaid, and he would never know just how you felt. You could very well lose your life in the coming battle tomorrow, but you would fight as hard as you could.

 

Your scar and wound were a mere memory, and there was no evidence of your previous injury.

 

You made your way into your claimed tent and settled down into a bird's nest like stack of pillows and slept in your armor. You had to be prepared for anything.

 

The began to rise as you and Thranduil led the elves from Dale to the stone gates of Erebor. A foul wind blew across the sky, and you looked at Thranduil with worry laced through your eyes. "My King," you paused and lowered your voice. "There is something out there, waiting for us."

 

"Then let it wait. We will be prepared, Y/N."

 

You nodded, but you didn't agree.

 

Thorin still was not prepared to surrender, and the thundering sound of metal boots pounding against the dirt echoed in your ears. You looked up to meet the rows of armed dwarves no doubt coming to the aid of the King Under the Mountain.

 

You and your King were prepared however and called for the elven army to change fronts.

 

And so the battle began. 


	3. The End

Blood coated your blade, and your once white horse was stained with the bright blood of dwarves, but a chill ran down your spine as you heard another war horn scream out over the battle below.

 

You knew that sound all too well, and your breath hitched in your throat. Hundreds of Orcs began pouring out towards the fighting armies, and you immediately circled back to Thranduil. It was your duty to protect him with your life.

 

You glanced up to see more of them pouring into the unarmed city of Dale. "My King!" you shouted over the metallic clang of metal. "They're overwhelming the city!"

 

With a quick nod, the two of you called for a retreat to the city and barreled your way into the already overtaken streets.

 

Your limbs were aching with fatigue, but you couldn't stop. Your life depended on it and so many other lives were counting on the strength of your sword arm.

 

Your body was like a whirlwind of gold as your limbs swung gracefully, and when you drove your dagger straight into the heart of an oncoming orc, your eyes found your long awaited target. "Legolas," you whispered.

 

You dashed out to meet him only to be cut off again, and you watched in horror as he climbed away from the city and up the mountain to where Azog was commanding his armies. No.... 

 

A new type of anger pulsed through your veins as your sword cleaved through skin and bone. Their groans a delightful sound in your ears.

 

"Y/N!" Thranduil called out over the roar of battle. "Keep him alive!"

 

You turned as a blade came your way and rolled to your left. You extended your arm and sliced its legs clean off. "What about you, my King?"

 

"I will be fine. See to it that he survives."

 

You nodded, and as you made your may through Dale towards the looming waterfall above, you became an embodiment of death. The sword in your hand felt weightless, and that fatigue you felt earlier was gone.

 

Feet thundering against the snow, you made your way up to the mountain. You could hear the sounds of screaming, and your chest constricted painfully. _Please be safe._ You found Thorin in a heated battle with Azog, but he wasn't your priority. No.

 

You saw a flash of white blonde hair, and your feet were moving instantly. But you were soon face to face with an orc leader. "Going somewhere, princess?" It's breath was putrid as it hit your nostrils, and you fought the urge to gag.

 

You didn't speak as your body began its natural dance of limbs and flurrying of the sword. Your swords clashed in the air, and the metallic clang was deafening. You shoved him backwards and knocked his sword free, and with all of your momentum, you lunged and drove your sword straight through his heart.

 

"I'm going right through you, _princess_."

 

You jerked your blade free of the orc's body and continued on your journey towards Legolas. He was firing arrows down from a tower at the oncoming orc hords attempting to swarm Thorin. If he was going to protect the dwarf, so were you.

 

While defending the King Under the Mountain as he was facing off against Azog, you had to pull out your second blade. Your first had become dull after cutting through so much bone and flesh.

 

Your heart sank as you turned to only watch and see the tower collapse, and while you part of you wanted to help continue protecting the dwarf, you had more important things to worry about.

 

Feet slamming against the ice as you ran towards the drop off, you leaped off the edge and landed on the hard stone ledge below right behind Legolas. "Good to see you're still alive," you retorted sharply.

 

He didn't turn to you as Bolg leaped down in front of the two of you.

 

"You know better than that, Y/N," was all he said before he went into battle.

 

The stone you were on began to crumble from above, and you leaped to the ledge, your fingers digging into the wet snow trying to hold. You grunted as you heaved your body up and onto solid ground, but you could only watch as Legolas took on Bolg by himself, and Thorin fought Azog.

 

"Y/N," a soft cry came from a few feet ahead. Tauriel.

 

You rushed forward and found Tauriel lying in the snow. "Tauriel, what happened?"

 

"They," she heaved a breath. "They killed Kili."

 

The constriction around your heart tightened painfully once more, and you struggled to breathe. You knew there was something there. "I am so sorry," you said softly and gently pulled her to her feet.

 

She followed your gaze to Legolas as he ran up the deteriorating stone, and your breath hitched in your throat.

 

You ran to meet him and took his outstretched hand and pulled him onto the ground beside of you.

 

"I believe that makes fifty-two," he joked with a smile, but your mouth didn't reciprocate.

 

Instead a heavy frown settled onto your lips as you stared at the Prince. "That's it?" you questioned hotly. "You have no care that you left me back at the river bank to die?"

 

The warmth in his gaze hardened, and it was as if staring into Thranduil's eyes. "You can take care of yourself, I know that."

 

"I _almost_ died!" you shouted, anger thrumming against your cold skin. "And you had the audacity to leave without saying goodbye. How can you do that? How can you pretend as if you don't care?"

 

His eyes flicked to Tauriel's retreating figure before settling back on your e/c ones. "I care for you, but this was important. The world depended on it."

 

You swallowed tightly at the lump forming in your throat as tears threatened to spill from your eyes. "Legolas," you breathed softly. "I do not want a world where you are not in it. I know it sounds foolish, but I," you paused and closed your eyes, breathing deeply. "I love you."

 

Silence followed, and you didn't dare open your eyes. Despite the cold wind whipping across your delicate skin, you felt your cheeks heat with embarrassment. You should have known he could never care for someone like you. You didn't deserve him.

 

"Oh, Y/N." His fingers gently tucked under your chin and tilted your face up to face. "Open your eyes and look at me." You slowly opened your eyes and felt the first tears began to fall. "You are my moon and my stars. You are my light when there is no light. You mean everything to me, but I had to do what I thought was right. You know that."

 

You nodded slightly. "I have never felt this way before. It hurt when you left without a word, Legolas. I didn't understand what that feeling was."

 

"I am sorry," he said softly before cupping your face with his hands. "I was not thinking of your feelings."

 

You didn't say anything and looked into his warming blue eyes, now turning into the color of the bright sky. "Please, don't do that again."

 

"Never."

 

He brought his lips to yours in a soft kiss, one you reciprocated with fervor. So many words and feelings were being passed through the caress of his lips against yours.

 

You had imagined kissing him before, but you didn't know it could feel this powerful. And you decided you never wanted it to end.

 

"I love you, Y/N," he breathed against your lips before pressing a chaste kiss against them. "I love you."

 

You smiled against his mouth. "Forever and always."

 

"Forever and always."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment your thoughts down below and leave a kudos! They always bring a smile to my face and make my day!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a great day or night! XOXO


End file.
